sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaze the Cat
Blaze the Cat (ブレイズ・ザ・キャット, Bureizu za Kyatto) is an anthropomorphic cat, where she and her friend, Silver the Hedgehog hails from a dimensional world that look like the Sonic Pokémon world that is at least 200 years in the future. after the battle with Solaris, she and Silver had decided to stay in Sonic and Ash's world. Her counterpart is Sir Percival. Appearance :Voice actor: Bella Hudson (English), Nao Takamori (Japanese) She wears gloves similar to those worn by Sonic, only there's fuzzy lining on the cuffs. Her shoes have the same motif as Sonic's, but they have fuzzy lining and are high-heeled. She also wears a purple robe, lined at the neck with gold (possibly a necklace) and at the bottom with magenta, and a pair of white tights. She has a ponytail, and a jewel-like red orb is present on her forehead. Blaze is a 14 year old cat who's hair color is lavender/purple, skin/fur color is white, eye color is yellow, height is 95 cm. (3 ft. 1 in.), weight is similar to 24 to 29 kg. (52.8 to 68.8 pounds) Gallery File:Blazeconcept.png|Blaze cloaked. File:Sonic-free-riders-signature-render.png|Blaze in the Riders Saga. Personality Blaze is rather anti-social, causing her to be wary and curt towards people she doesn't know. It is mentioned in her early days before she met Silver, Blaze was young, she was teased by others because of her powers, which is the reason why she wore a cape to hide her flames. it's explained that Blaze is the way she is due to the fact that she face difficulty of the world she and Silver were from; these parts of her past life experiences that isolated her from the companionship of others. In addition to her own personal dislike of her pyrokinesis, Blaze developed a habit of trying to do tasks on her own, becoming defensive and even aggressive when help is offered. She is so strict and hard-nosed about it, that when Sonic wanted a soleanna princess from Dr. Eggman Robotnik as well, she started berating him, eventually leading Knuckles and herself to a battle with each other. Towards the end of their fight, she claimed that her flames were a curse, which was why she must stop Iblisand the Iblis Trigger all by herself, "I have to live with my curse... My flames... Because of my powers I have always been alone! So that's why I must do this alone! I have to do this myself!". But later, because of Chris and knuckles, Blaze realized that her flames were not a curse, but rather a gift. During the search for the Chaos Emeralds, she says to herself, "Now I understand. I am inherent with the power of flames..." then she remembered the words that Sonic had told her. Her lifestyle is incredibly similar to Knuckles, meaning Blaze is as just as lacking in social skills as Knuckles was, and often finds it hard to open up to and talk to people. She is also very protective, suspecting anyone who even looks at others the wrong way. Blaze is very focused when it comes to her goals, causing her to become rough and impatient to almost anyone who ends up getting in her way. Throughout the series, she gains much needed social development due to her interactions with others, particularly Sonic and his friends and most of all Cream and Silver, causing her personality to become more amiable and gentle towards others. Blaze has also shown to be surprisingly polite at times. There is one time however, Blaze responds to Marine dragging her around for an adventure with an "Oh dear!", rather than her formerly aggressive manner of dealing with distractions. She is shown to be very honest and almost blunt when dealing with constant annoyances such as Marine the Raccoon, at one point outright telling Marine that she is a nuisance. Blaze is not much of a girlish character, and typically maintains a relatively quiet and formal air among others. Later on, she seems to developed her social skills somewhat. While she still claims to prefer handling things on her own, she is nonetheless grateful for Sonic's aid when he saves her from her frozen state in the White Space. At the begining of Sonic's birthday party she appears to feel uncomfortable or shy as her head is lowered down in such a way, but after she is comforted by Cheese when he offered her a cupcake, she is more open and relaxed in front of others for the rest of the party. Blaze is also quite mannerly, possibly due to her royal upbringing (hinting she used of been a princess one time before her world a fallen apart). She speaks formally unlike most characters, and stands straight and tight rather then standing relaxed. Her speech also seems to be different, instead of saying "Thanks Sonic!" (something which most characters say after being freed by Sonic) she says, "I am grateful for your aid.". Relationships Friends/Allies *Silver the Hedgehog (Close Friend) *Cream the Rabbit (Best Friend) *Cheese the Chao *Sonic the Hedgehog (Close Friend and Partner in Combat) *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy the Hedgehog *Tails the Fox *Marine the Raccoon *Shadow the Hedgehog *E-123 Omega *Chaotix *Christopher Thorndyke *Ash Ketchum Family *Sir Percival (Camelot counterpart) Neutral Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog (Formerly) *Rouge the Bat Enemies *Iblis *Eggman Robotnik *Team Rocket Abilities and Powers pyrokenikess float (flight?) History Past Synopsis Category:Cat Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Dimensional Characters Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Good Category:Light Category:Sonic characters